


Right Now

by DiamondBoy



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBoy/pseuds/DiamondBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain channels you have to go through, when you're an idol and you want to have sex. Luckily Kim Himchan's social grace is always there for Yongguk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> It's Yongguk/Kris.  
> I dunno.

They met on the set of a show. Yongguk can't exactly recall what the show was called, it was one of four venues that day and he'd met three other groups at the same time. What he can recall though, is how pale Youngjae looked. It wasn't the usual layer of stage make up on his dongsaeng's face, Yongguk could see the pale yellow pallor of Yoo Youngjae's skin tone, see how tired and lethargic his limbs were. They couldn't afford a sickness in the middle of their latest comeback, not when they'd worked so hard to crank out as much material as they could in the past year. And Yongguk couldn't push one half of their vocal line to perform if it meant sacrificing the younger's health. Youngjae was too valuble to use like that, proffessionally and personally. 

 

It was a passing glance. He introduced himself in the middle of twelve other boys and Yongguk was too busy worrying about Youngjae's health to pay enough attention. Yongguk answered the right questions the right way, nodded his head and blushed and stuttered and bowed when he was supposed to. As soon as they called a cut, he rushed Youngjae off stage, taking a towel from a co-ordinoona and drying Youngjae's face. He bundled Youngjae and Daehyun into a van and sent them back to the hotel, knowing the vocalists would take care of each other. Before he could even catch a breath, he was called back into the studio. The producers wanting the different idol groups to mingle together for pictures and fan videos. 

 

Himchan flit through the SM Supergroup, having interacted with a few of them before. Not for the first time, Yongguk was glad for Kim Himchan's social grace, the leader at Himchan's shoulder as the visual mowed through the boys of EXO. 

 

Yongguk stopped as Himchan did to speak to one of the taller boys, complimenting him on his Korean. The younger boy was flattered, introducing himself to Yongguk as Huang Zi Tao. Yongguk returns the greeting, hoping he could remember the name the next time they meet. He's preoccupied, again, this time by Himchan introducing him to EXO's vocal line and fighting to remember names when he's blindsided by someone else. Yongguk is more than surprised as he steps back a few feet after someone stumbled into his shoulder, even more so as he has to look up to see the intruder's face. It's not very often Bang Yongguk has to look up at another idol. 

 

Wu Yi Fan has all of his attention as he apologizes and introduces himself with a polite bow. His name tag says Kris in English, his mouth asks to be called Yifan and Tao calls him Duizhang as he asks if the older idol is okay. Yongguk doesn't stare, but he wants to. A surge of attraction takes Yongguk's adam's apple in hand and squeezes. He returns the intoduction and a rush of humbleness washes over him as Kris says he knows. Himchan knows too, a subtle bump against Yongguk's side with his elbow has the leader turning his head to attention. Himchan minutely raises his eyebrows in a silent question, one that he's asked several times before, and Yongguk ducks his head in an affirmative. 

 

Himchan politely pushes his way to Suho, his long fingers resting on the EXO leader's forearm. Yongguk watches them duck their heads together for a private conversation, the rapper's hands getting clammy as the exact nature of the whispered consultation almost causes embarassment. Another glance at Yifan shows the taller speaking to Jongup, the smile on Kris's face erasing any form of embarassment and replaces it with an attraction and lust; an eager hope. Himchan returns to Yongguk's side and presses a piece of paper into his leader's hands, the visual's eyes triumphant and smug. 

 

Yongguk is always glad for Himchan's social grace. 

 

The leader looks back to where Kris was, just in time to see Suho catch the taller's attention and motion towards Yongguk. When Kris turns his head to look, Suho whispers something into his ear, and Yongguk catches his glance. Yongguk can almost see the words filtering in, and Kris's sudden understanding of the situation. Yifan's polite smile towards Bang turns lascivious, making the rapper's stomach clench and flutter with arousal. Yongguk keeps his face calm, the smallest of triumphant smiles tilting his lips in return before he breaks the glance, turning and going back to Himchan's side for more introductions and pictures. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

There's a way to doing things in this industry. 

 

A degree of secrecy embedded so deep between the lines of social interaction and companionship that a fair amount of people within the boundries itself often miss it. So when a longing introduces itself into Yongguk's heart and settles in for a long stay, he goes looking. He looks by himself for a while, wandering the streets of Seoul so heavily in disguise it weighs on his shoulders; it feels too much like shame for him to continue on in that vein. Internet headlines of idols caught in illicit affairs with people who took pictures of the idol with their guard down, or gave personal details of exactly what it was like to reach under the protective guise and touch their body on an intimate level made him retreat further. 

 

Yongguk tells his problem to Himchan one night, the visual curled up on his bed and poking through the internet. Himchan raises his head almost lazily looking at Yongguk and says he'll take care of it before going back to combing through Twitter. The next night after rehersal, Himchan takes Yongguk to a hotel after losing their sasaengs and introduces him to Lee Taeil. Yongguk recognizes the other idol and is so surprised he flounders with words and almost chases after Himchan, who left almost immediately. They're both nervous, but Taeil is so soft and kind that Yongguk makes the first move, a ghost of a laugh on his breath as he claims warm lips in a kiss. 

 

They both have so much to lose that there's a mutual understanding that none of it happened. The ache in Yongguk's chest is soothed after that one night, even if it was only temporary. It happens a few more times, but never with the same idol. Twice it was Yongguk initiating The Conversation himself, but for the most part he left it in Himchan's hands. He's done the same for the visual, tapping N on the arm and motioning to Leo. The pleased expression on Himchan's face as the ulzzang preened made Yongguk feel elated. 

 

And that's how it happens, or doesn't happen. 

 

That's how Yongguk ends up in a low class hotel room, not saying a word as he almost rushes into Kris's embrace, eating the taller's nervousness with a demanding kiss. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sex is messy. 

 

Yongguk wants to explore every inch of Yifan's pale skin, pulling designer clothes away to reveal more and more. He's all limbs, legs that go on for days and his arms are just toned enough to make make Yongguk run his fingers along Kris's biceps and appreciate the subtle curves. The tension of nerves in Kris's muscles eases as Yongguk whispers reassurances against a strong jawline, the leader's delicate hands pulling wanton moans as he pets velvet flesh. As Kris returns the gesture, large hands sweeping over Yongguk's body he accidently tickles, a twitch and a hasty laugh making the tension return. Yongguk is quick to smile, white teeth biting into a plush bottom lip as the rapper redirects the foreigner's hands to warmer places. 

 

They roll in the sheets, the dingy light from the bedside lamp quickly becoming the only source of light as the sun sets on the furtive affair. 

 

Yongguk learns words in Mandarin and English as he settles on Kris's hips, the uncomfortable stretch and satiation making his breath come short as he strains to relax. It's wet; there's a smear of lubricant on Kris's hip and Yongguk's hands, the blonde is almost salivating in wonder as the older starts rocking his hips back and forth. Yongguk's thick thighs embrace Yifan's hips, something about the squeak of the bed more vulgar than skin coming together over and over. Yongguk leans forward, bracing his hands on Kris's chest so he could move faster, but the glide of lubricant still on his hands has him falling forward onto Kris's broader chest. They both laugh, a breathy, amused sound that rings through the room under the harsh pants of exhalation. Kris fixes the problem by sitting up, long arms winding around Yongguk's slim waist and holding him firm. 

 

They stay like that, Kris sloppily kissing and exhaling onto Yongguk's prominent collarbones as the older rapper rides him to both of their releases. They fall back down to earth, tired muscles relaxing with the flood of euphoria. Yifan clings to Yongguk as he rolls off, sweaty and sticky. 

 

"Nice cock." Yongguk says, his voice hoarse from biting back most of his moans. Kris snuffles a laugh, turning his head slightly to hide in the pillow. A slightly hazy gaze peeks from under bleach blonde hair as Kris answers, "All the better to fuck you with." 

 

Yongguk throws his arm over his eyes at the ridiculous reply to the ridiculous comment and laughs with him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

His meeting with Kris Wu that didn't actually happen is the best that Yongguk's had so far, but he's still surprised when he gets phone call during the promotions in Japan two months later. A second non-meeting never happens, but Yongguk doesn't want to lie to himself and say he doesn't want to go again. He looks down at his secured cell phone, the name and meeting location tempting the leader into going. Kris's voice over the phone was smooth and deep, without a trace of the agitation that characterized their first non-meeting. Yongguk pockets his phone, slipping into his jacket and grabbing his hat and mask. 

 

Yongguk doesn't tell Himchan where he's going, or who he's going to be with, he just says he's going out. Himchan frowns, their leader never leaving him in the dark about these things before. For the first time, Himchan worries about one of Yongguk's excursions. The visual is on his phone seconds after Yongguk leaves, using his many many contacts to try and deduce who Yongguk was going to meet. Forty six text messages later, and one from Luhan sets things in the clear. 

 

"Oh Bbang. Don't go twice." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
